Never Say Never
by CasterLovingCrazy
Summary: When you love someone with all your heart, you know they won't leave you ever. Phineas learns this the hard way. Songfic.Rated T for death. It's NOT Justin Bieber's song! I got an online poll for song fics. Select the song u want!
1. Death is not the end Ever

Hi guys! It's me again. If you don't know who I am, then read my first fanfic, The Chronicles Of Dansville High. Anyway, this fanfic is more songfic than anything else, but it involves one of my favourite songs. Enjoy!

Never Say Never  
Phineas sat in the waiting room, anxiously hoping that everything would be ok. He hoped that when the doctor came out, he would have good news, instead of coming out with that solemn silence, the kind that doctors have when they have bad news to say.

After a nail-breaking 20 minutes wait, the doctor came out of the ward. Phineas immediately asked him how the condition was, whether there was any chance of survival.

There is always a sense, a sense that tells someone whether a person is solemn or cheerful. That sense told Phineas that the doctor was masking despair behind his smile.

"I'm sorry. We did the best we could." the doctor said.

Phineas wished that he hadn't heard that.

"She wishes to see you, before..." the doctor trailed off. There was no need to say anymore.

As Phineas entered the ward, the sight before him made him tear up. The girl of his dreams lay on a bed, her skin as pale as a ghost. In the past week, she had gotten a lot skinnier. She no longer had that aura of energy anymore.

But Phineas still loved her. He always had, since he was 7. And he could not bear to see her in such a state.

"Hey, Phineas. How are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Fine. You?" he asked.

He was surprised by the anger on her face.  
"You know very well how I am. Why do you ask the obvious, Phineas?" Isabella said.

Phineas decided that in this case, it was probably not wise to ask silly questions.  
"Listen, Isabella. I...have something to tell you." he murmured.  
"Yes?"

Phineas was trying to plan how he would tell her his deepest secret. Finally, he went for the most obvious method.  
Leaning over, he kissed her on her lips, a soft, serene and long kiss.

Isabella's expression was comical, to say the least. " What?"  
"I love you, Isabella, more than anything in the world. I thought that you might want to know that before you go."

Isabella was shocked. She didn't know that Phineas cared so much for her.  
"I love you too, Phineas." she replied.

Just then, a nurse came in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Flynn. You have to leave now."  
"No!" cried Phineas.  
"Just go, Phineas. I love you!" said Isabella.  
"IZZY!" shouted Phineas, tears streaming down his face as he was pulled out by the nurse. He just had time to see Isabella's heart monitor go flat before the ward's shades were pulled back.

3 weeks later...  
Phineas squatted by the tombstone, the song ringing in his ears. He looked upon the inscription: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - 1999 to 2015.

He had cried through the entire service, 3 weeks ago. He had been inconsolable for 6 days. He thought he could never get over Isabella's death.

That was, until he heard the song.

(Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without and just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
Far as the eye can see under your command  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time, time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

We're pulling apart and coming  
Together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together  
Pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go)

And from then on, Phineas changed. He started becoming more cheerful. Even though Isabella was gone, and her absence was sometimes like a hole in his heart which could never be mended, Phineas knew that Isabella would always be with him, in spirit.

That's it for this chapter. I lost my grandma last year, and even though we were not so close, I see her in my grandpa, and I know she will always be with me in spirit. To those who just lost relatives,remember this: never mourn the past or the dead, for they will never leave your side.

Btw, before any of you ask, the song above is 'Never Say Never' by The Fray. It is an awesome song, and I recommend it especially to those who lost relatives.

I will try to add more stories soon. For now, sayonara!


	2. Author's note

Author's note

Hey guys! I got a bunch of songs for songfics I want to write. Which song do you guys want?

1. One Thing by One Direction  
2. Take a Chance on me by JLS  
3. Astronaut by Simple Plan  
4. What I've Done by Linkin Park  
5. Waiting For The End by Linkin Park

Please help me!


End file.
